Diffusion map of hyperpolarized gas in the guinea pig lung X.J. Chen, M.S. Chawla, G.P. Cofer, B. Driehuys, L.W. Hedlund, H.E. Moller, G.A. Johnson Spatially localized T2 measurements of hyperpolarized 3He in the lung X.J. Chen, M.S. Chawla, G.P. Cofer, B. Driehuys, L.W. Hedlund, J.R. Miller, G.A. Johnson In vivo vascular imaging using hyperpolarized 3He microbubbles M.S. Chawla, X.J. Chen, H.E. Moller, G.P. Cofer, C.T. Wheeler, L.W. Hedlund, G.A. Johnson Vascular 129Xe imaging in live rats H.E. Moller, M.S. Chawla, X.J. Chen, B. Driehuys, K.C. Hasson, L.W. Hedlund, C.T. Wheeler, G.A. Johnson Longitudinal relaxation of hyperpolarized 3He and 129Xe in the lung in vivo H.E. Moller, M.S. Chawla, X.J. Chen, B. Driehuys, L.W. Hedlund, J.P. O'Donnell C.T. Wheeler, G.A. Johnson Implementation of adiabatic pulses for high temperature superconducting coils S.E. Hurlston, J.R. Miller, E.W. Hsu, S.A. Suddarth, Q.Y. Ma, G.A. Johnson Quantitative Comparisons of myocardial fiber orientation measured using MR microscopy and histology E.W. Hsu, A.L. Muzikant, S.A. Matulevicius, R.C. Penland, C.S. Henriquez